High School Play
by Eaglesgirl
Summary: Dino Thunder Time Period West Side Story is Reefside's Play this year. You never know what will happen with a love story.
1. Auditions

Alright before you read this, go rent West Side Story, go see the play, read the book, or at least read a general synopsis. Look at these sites http/ or http/ do not own the ranger or anyone on Power Rangers. I do not own West Side Story or the characters.

I wanted to write this because my high school did WSS for our spring play this year. I was Stage Crew. It was awesome.

**

* * *

Name Pronunciation for this chapter**

Lechner- lek-ner

Knorr- nor

Kraft- craft with a "K"

Foster- if you can't pronounce that, then I wonder how you will get threw this story

Hefner- sounds like it looks

Hebert- hue-bert

Oliver- Umm... if you don't know how to say this, get off right now. Off, Off, Off.

Viktor- It's Hayley

* * *

**Chapter 1: Auditions**

Tommy smiled as Kira walked into the auditorium with her script. She sat next to Conner in the front row.

Needless to say, everyone was surprised when Conner said he wanted to audition for the school play. They were all even more surprised when they found out that the play was a musical, and West Side Story at that. He still had not said what part he was auditioning for, but Tommy figured that it was probably one of the Jets. Tommy figured that he wouldn't try for one of the Puerto Rican characters because Conner liked his hair too much to dye it black.

Kira did tell everyone who she wanted to be; Anita. She didn't care that she would have to dye her hair black. She just loved to songs and the stage.

Mr. Lechner, the school's choral director, was up on the stage now. "I would like to thank everyone for coming today. I want to wish you all the best of luck. Before we start, I would like to introduce some of our adults working on this. Can I have you all come up on stage?" Tommy, with an small group of other adults, stood up and walk up on stage. They were instructed to each say what they would like the kids to call them, as well as what they were doing with the play.

"I see a few faces from my drama class," the first teacher started, "but for those of you who don't know me, I'm Miss Knorr. I am one of the ones who will choose who will be getting call-backs. I also have a lot to do with stage movement and helping all of you with your lines."

A balding man covered in saw dust stepped forward next. "I'm Mr. Kraft. I build the sets, and I also have to put the extension on the stage. If anyone wants to help, I would appreciate it. One Theatre class can't do it all," the man smiled.

"I'm Mr. Foster, but you all can call me Jeff, because I'm not a teacher. I am in charge of all the lighting. By the way, we already have a young man volunteering to help with lighting. Ethan is actually in the back of the auditorium right now." A few heads turned to see Ethan in the back, while some other less shy people shouted, "Hi Ethan," and threw him a smile.

"I'm Mrs. Hefner," an old plump woman stated without the slightest hint of a smile. "I provide snacks and I'm in charge of organizing fundraisers."

"I'm Mr. Hebert. I get to yell at you if you don't enunciate your words," he states with a smile, "and I am also one of the stage managers." He enunciated all of the words to make a point, but he still had a joking in his voice.

Now it was Tommy's turn. "I'm Dr. Oliver, but I will let you all call me Tommy, but only here. It is still Dr. O in school. I am the fight master. I get to organize the fight scenes. I will also be working with Mr. Kraft on the sets and I am another stage manager."

Mr. Lechner took over again. "I would like to point out that we are missing a few of our adults. When they come in next week I will let them talk to all of you. Mr. M is in charge of tickets and he is our public's relation guy. Ms. H will be in charge of teaching you all to dance and she will be helping with costumes. She is also going to give voice lessons to Riff, Tony, Maria, Bernardo, and Anita. Ms. Viktor is also working with costumes and she is in charge of props. I am the director. I will be working with all of you for singing. Well then, shall we get started?"

The 'judges' took their seats at a table in front of the stage. Mr. Lechner was on the right, Ms. Knorr in the middle, and Mr. Hebert on the left. They started the audition with Officer Krupke, Lieutenant Shrank, Doc, and Glad hand. Next, the Anitas and Bernardos had their turn. They did a scene where Anita and Bernardo were arguing. Tommy thought that Kira did really good, especially considering that she had a cold. He hoped she would get call backs. Next were the Marias and Tonys. Then, they had a scene with a bunch of Jets. Tommy was very surprised when Conner was called up to try for the Jet's leader, Riff. He was even more surprised at how well the athletic boy did. The remain speaking parts for the Sharks and Jets were run before the students were let go for the day.

Tommy met Kira, Conner, and Ethan outside ten minutes later. "How did I do? When are they posting call-backs? Do you think I'll make it? I was horrible, wasn't I?" Conner and Kira's questions were coming a mile a minute. Tommy just shook his head with a smile on his face as he walked away toward his car. The three rangers followed behind. Two of them still yelling unanswered questions.

* * *

Ms. Knorr, Mr. Lechner, and Mr. Hebert were in the school auditorium until nine at night. They need to figure out who would be coming back for call-backs the next afternoon. They finally agreed on a few people for each of the characters that spoke in the show.

Ms. Knorr typed an E-mail to all of the teachers with the kid's names on it that would have to come back for call-backs. They would be read to the students last period tomorrow.

Hey, those kids needed to sweat a little.

* * *

Yes, this will be a Tommy/Kim 


	2. CallBacks

I don't own the people... well I own the characters (with the exception of the DT characters,) but I am using the names of people I know...

* * *

2:47pm

"Alright guys. You all get out in 13 minutes, so I'm going to let you see the call-backs sheet. I was told to tell you, if you get call-backs you are to report to the auditorium five minutes after the end of the school day. The people called back for Riff, Tony, Maria, and Anita need to stay after a little longer. Ok, I haven't actually read these yet, so I'll pass one out to everyone who tried out." Tommy proceeded to pass a paper to everyone in his class with the exception of three people. He sat down at his desk to silently read who made it.

**THE CALL-BACKS ARE AS FOLLOWS:**

**THE JETS**

BABY JOHN (2)

_John Cadman_

_Jordan Jacobs_

_Matt Thompson_

_Chad Thomas_

A-RAB (2)

_Scott Mahonny_

_Jon Anderson_

_David Bernard_

_Brandon Abel_

ACTION (2)

_Adam Fontana_

_James Harrison_

_Tim Burns_

_Ronald Cain_

BIG DEAL (1)

_Caleb McCartney_

_Devin Del Valle_

_Joe Ryan _

DIESEL (1)

_John Ryan_

_Dan Cox_

SNOWBOY (1)

_Sean Wolfe_

_Joseph Carper_

**THE JET GIRLS**

ANYBODIES (2)

_Katrina Chew _

_Katie Cole_

_Catherine Fina_

_Shanna Hill_

VELMA (2)

_Katya Bush_

_Belle Finnigan_

_Aimee Williams_

_Lynn Adams_

GRATZIELLA (2)

_Ana Weikel_

_Amanda Depp_

_Sara Finley_

_Tanya Fillmore_

**THE SHARKS**

CHINO (2)

_Kevin Cook_

_Jake Parker_

_Peter Warlock_

_Billy Charleston_

PEPE (1)

_Sean Green_

_Kyle Dowling_

INDIO (1)

_Greg Talon_

_Tony Bell_

LUIS (1)

_Lorenzo King_

_Paul Miller_

NIBBLES (1)

_Ben Moyer_

_Jack Wolfe_

JUANO (1)

_James Ghram_

_Henry Bannon_

TORO (1)

_Eric Foster_

_Tim Held_

**THE SHARK GIRLS**

ROSALIA (2)

_Alicia Lopez _

_Madison Hall_

_Adela Lewis _

_Maria Scott_

CONSUELA (2)

_Patricia Butler _

_Susan Griffin_

_Helen West _

_Ruth Cruz_

FRANCESCA (2)

_Karen Gordon _

_Jill Mason _

_Cynthia Crawford_

_Allison Keys_

ESTELLA (2)

_Jessica Carroll_

_Angela Kelley_

_Fern Richards _

_Jade Morris_

**ADULTS**

OFFICER KRUPKE and DOC (2)

_Eric Benson_

_Nathan Wright_

_Matt Loch_

_Josh Miller_

LT. SHRANK and GLAD HAND (2)

_Steve Burton_

_Ben Damon_

_Maurice Bernard_

_Jonathan Kin_

**MAIN PARTS**

BERNARDO (2)

_Jason Frank_

_Sonny Corinthos _

_Alan Michaels_

_Paul Jamison_

RIFF (2)

_Colin Strone_

_Quinn Pelton_

_Conner Mcknight_

_Stephen Forester_

ANITA (2)

_Jasmine Brunner_

_Kira Ford_

_Beth Caulfield_

_Jessica Leibfried_

MARIA (2)

_Cassidy Cornell_

_Courtney Matthews_

_Alison Sarraga_

_Natalia Neeley_

TONY (2)

_Jason Morgan_

_Mike Slyvester _

_Larry Barneck_

_Logan Fisher_

The school bell rang just as Tommy finished reading. "Good Luck everyone!"

Cassidy and Kira both approached Tommy. "Aren't you coming today?" Cassidy asked.

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Oh," Kira sounded disappointed. "We'll see you Monday then."

* * *

I know, a lot of names and no real action. Well, guess what you all have to do? You need to pick people! You can see that I put a number next to each part. That is how many people I need for that part. You can either pick the number, or if you want just one person, that's good for me too. There are parts that I may over rule you. (But I don't think I'll do that often.)

Oh, by the way, you will not see (read) the call-backs... that is why you are voting.

I need at least five reviews to continue.

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS FROM LAST CHAPTER!


	3. The Casts

AND HERE ARE THE RESULTS! SOME OF YOU VOTED, AND SO DID MY SISTERS! I DIDN'T HAVE TO OVER RULE ANYONE, BUT THERE WERE A FEW TIE-BREAKERS.

* * *

The Casts

3:13 PM

It's Wednesday now. All of the actresses and actors had been on edge all weekend and all during school on Monday and Tuesday. Today was the day. They were finally going to find out who got a part.

Tommy sat on the stage looking out at the faces of all the students. Most people weren't speaking. Most looked nervous. There were a few though, that were just happy they had gotten call backs in the first place.

Everyone who was going to be in cast was here. Non-speaking parts and minor parts included.

Mr. Lechner finally walked into the auditorium. All the students fell quiet as he walked up the steps and took his place in front of everyone. "Hello, and welcome back yet again. We are going to announce the parts in just a few minutes. First, I want you to understand the commitment in this. If you get a main part, I expect you here three afternoons a week. If you get a singing part, you need to be at an additional singing rehearsal once a week. It is on Friday nights for about two hours. You need to memorize lines. If you get any other character that speaks, you will need to be here for line rehearsal. If you do not have any lines, then you will need to be here for singing practices and dance rehearsal. About a month before we open, you will need to be here much more often. Sometimes you will be here everyday after school, and there is a day that you will be here during school. If you can not conform to this, you need to leave right now. I will give very little leeway for not being here." No one left. After a minute, Mr. Lechner let himself smile. "Ok. Now, let me introduce our other adult helpers that I mentioned last week. First I would like to introduce Ms. Viktor."

Hayley came out on stage. "Hi guys. You all can call me Hayley. I am getting all of the prop, and I have to get you all costumes. I will also be teaching you all how to put on stage make-up." There was a general groan from all the males in the audience. Hayley smiled. "Alright. I am introducing the next adult, Mr. Matus."

A man with graying hair came out on stage. He smiled, "I'm Mr. Matus. I teach history here. I see a few people I know. I am going to get people to actually come and see you preform. I'm the one who gets to tell you if you have a full house or not. Oh, and the only person left back stage is Ms. Hart."

Tommy almost lost his balance and had to hold onto the stage for support when he saw the woman who came out of the wings. It was her. It really was.

She stood in the middle of the stage. "Hi, I'm Kim. Please don't call me Ms. Hart because it makes me feel old and lonely." Everyone chuckled at her reasoning. "Anyway, I am choreographing the dances and helping a few of you with the songs. I am going to help Hayley with costumes. And I'll be here as a verbal punching bag. Trust me, these plays can be very hard at times." She said in all seriousness.

Kim sat down next to Tommy. She gave him a sad smile. There eyes spoke for them. Tommy's eyes seemed to say, "Wow! You're really here."

Kim's eyes asked to meet after they were done for the day. Tommy's eyes said, "Yes."

Mr. Lechner gave each adult a piece of paper. He was the only one who didn't have one. Each had a few names on it. "Adults. You will be announcing all of the parts. We will start with Mr. Foster and go down the line. Mr. Foster, you can start." He sat down. Mr. Foster stood up and announced:

"The Jets: Cast one

Baby John: Chad Thomas

A-Rab: Brandon Abel

Action: Adam Fontana." Everyone applauded. Ms. Knorr stood up.

"The Jets: Cast two

Baby John: Jordan Jacobs

A-Rab: David Bernard

Action: Tim Burns

For Casts one and two

Big Deal: Devin Del Valle

Diesel: Dan Cox

Snow Boy: Sean Wolfe." Another round of applauds. Hayley stood up.

"The Jet Girls: Cast one

Anybodies: Shanna Hill

Velma: Aimee Williams

Gratziella: Tanya Fillmore

The Jet Girls: Cast two

Anybodies: Katrina Chew

Velma: Belle Finnigan

Gratziella: Amanda Depp." Everyone again clapped and Tanya Fillmore started crying from shock. Mr. Kraft now stood.

"The Sharks: Casts one and two

Chino, Cast one: Jake Parker

Chino, Cast two: Kevin Cook

Pepe: Sean Green

Indio: Tony Bell

Luis: Paul Miller

Nibbles: Jack Wolfe

Juano: James Ghram

Toro: Tim Held." There was more clapping until Mrs. Hefner stood up.

"The Shark Girls: Cast one

Rosalia: Alicia Lopez

Consuela: Susan Griffin

Francesca: Karen Gordon

Estella: Jade Morris." Mr. Hubert stood up next.

"The Shark Girls: Cast two

Rosalia: Maria Scott

Consuela: Patricia Butler

Francesca: Jill Mason

Estella: Fern Richards." Mr. Matus stood up next.

"Adults:

Note to Actors: Cast one Krupke will play Doc in Cast two. Cast one Doc will play Krupke in Cast two. The same goes for Lt. Shrank and Glad Hand.

Cast One

Officer Krupke: Eric Benson

Doc: Nathan Wright

Lt. Shrank: Steve Burton

Glad Hand: Jonathan Kin." Kimberly stood up.

"Main Parts: Cast one

Bernardo: Sonny Corinthos

Riff: Stephen Forester

Anita: Kira Ford

Maria: Alison Sarraga

Tony: Jason Morgan." There was a very loud applauds. Tommy stood up last.

"Main Parts: Cast two

Bernardo: Jason Frank

Riff: Conner Mcknight

Anita: Jessica Leibfried

Maria: Courtney Matthews

Tony: Mike Sylvester." One last round of ear-splitting clapping before Mr. Lechner silenced everyone.

"I want to thank everyone who tried out. If your name was called up here, congratulations, and you need to be here right after school tomorrow. If not, then we'll see you on Friday night."

Everyone broke away and began to talk to one another as they headed home. Tommy turned to Kim. "Do smoothies sound good to you?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"They sound great!" She laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" Tommy asked feigning anger.

"Yes."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

Kim's back. I'm sure you noticed. How do you think their meeting will go?

Until next time...

TrueRomantic- You are the only one who voted for the person who really played Anybodies in our play...

XRachX- Yep, they got parts. (That was one of the ones I would have had to over rule if they didn't get enough votes.)

Chris- I'll try to make it that good!

Ok- thanks, I couldn't think of names. It was the first thing that came to me.

im-in-love4u- thanks for reviewing Jessie. (Yes, any GH fans need to go read and review her story Love Everlasting. She says that she won't write anymore.)

Sera- Yep, Love my Journey. Kim and Tommy are first on here though. I have a GH story too, somewhere.

Jodi- Love Journey. Boycotting GH until they get back together. Thanks for reviewing. It will be a little while until the show starts.


	4. Smoothies

Hey guys, I decided that since they aren't in the ranger business anymore, Hayley, with the help of the ranger slightly remodeled Hayley's Cyberspace. Just cause my mind doesn't remember how it looked on the show, so if it is different, that's why.

* * *

Chapter 4: Smoothies

Tommy quickly opened his door and stepped out of the jeep before running over to the other side to help Kim out. She shooed him away looking somewhat annoyed, but she thought it was sweet. Still, she could get out of a jeep on her own. She wasn't _that_ short.

Once she got out of the car and closed the door, she allowed Tommy to put his hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the door. He opened the door for her. He always was one of the chivalrous ones. Kim smiled to herself slightly shaking her head. Tommy didn't catch the movement and followed her inside.

Kim surveyed the space. There were four kids there, plus one behind the counter. There were circular tables here and there with chairs around them. One wall had a few computers on it. Another had a plasm tv mounted on it with a few couches nearby. There was a stage on the far wall. The counter wasn't very long, but it went farther out in to the room. It created a good sized nook with the two walls on one side. They had a few video games there.

Tommy, with his hand still on the small of her back, was now leading her toward the counter. The boy, clad in white looked up and smiled at Tommy. "Hi Dr. O." He greeted.

"Hey Trent. How's the café been today?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"Well, this has been the most we've had today. Your play thing is taking away all our customers." Trent mock accused.

"Hey, Kira begged you to come join. It isn't my fault you didn't listen." Tommy responded.

Trent just smiled, and shook his head. A boy dressed in blue approached the counter. "Hi, Dr. O."

"Hi Ethan." Tommy turned to Kim who looked a bit uncomfortable standing there. "Ethan, Trent, this is Kim. Kim this is Ethan and this is Trent. They're two students of mine."

When Trent heard the name Kim, he looked up seeing if it could be the same one from the movie. It was, and she was dressed in all pink, confirming his suspicions. The other three kids had just left. It was only the group of four now.

Realization quickly came over Ethan. He looked shell-shocked. Kim didn't understand why.

Trent laughed at the look on Ethan's face, immediately drawing Kim's attention. "Please ignore Ethan. He's a little star struck. He always wanted to meet a ranger from another team."

"Tommy, please tell me you didn't start a team!"

"Umm..."

"Oh God. When and why?"

"A few months ago and because evil monster were trying to destroy people. He's gone now though."

"Dr. O fought pretty well for an old guy too." Ethan put in.

"You... were one of them a-again?" Kimberly got out before passing out. Tommy quickly moved closer and caught her before she passed out.

"I seem to have this effect on her a lot." Tommy joked. He laid her softly on the ground. He sat by her head. He moved her head onto one of his legs, as he tried to wake her up. Ethan and Trent both sat on either side of her. She came to after a minute.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Tommy asked jokingly.

Kim just shrugged. "What color this time?" She asked sitting up.

"Black."

A small smile graced Kim's lips. She grabbed her purse off the ground and dug through it quietly. Finally she pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "'Sha. You owe me fifty bucks." There was a short pause as Aisha spoke on the other end. "Black." She stated simply before hanging up.

"What was that?" Trent asked.

"Well me and my friend Aisha got drunk one night and started making bets on stuff. She bet me Tommy's next color would be pink or yellow. Now she owes me fifty bucks." Kim stated very matter of factly.

"Wow." Tommy said helping Kim to her feet. "I have to wonder about all of you girls sometimes. I'm-"

Tommy was cut off by someone running into the Cybercafé. "Ethan, Trent we did it! We both got in!" A girl dressed in yellow came running in and jumped on both boys at the same time hugging them. Ethan signed that he was being choked.

"Yellow?" Kim asked. Tommy nodded.

"Kira!" A boy came running in after her. "How did she learn to run that fast?" He said out loud, but he was asking himself.

"Red?" Tommy nodded again.

Hearing Conner's voice, Kira released the two boys and turned to hug Conner... again. Seeing what he had brought upon himself, Conner quickly ran to hid behind a table. To the amusement of the room's other occupants, Kira chased the red ranger until she was able to hug him, five minutes after the chase began. At this point Kim was on the ground again laughing so hard she couldn't breath. Ethan was in the same condition, but he was _laying_ on the ground. Tommy was trying to get Kim to breath again, while Trent half-heartedly tried to help Conner escape.

Finally everyone _including_ Kira calmed down. Introductions were made, and the kids told Kim the stories about working with Tommy and fighting the bad guys.

"So, no pink?" Kim asked.

"Nope." Kira said. "I was the only girl."

Kim yet again pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Kat. You owe me one hundred." Pause. "Tommy." Pause. "Nope. None at all. Tell Jase too." Pause. "I know!" Pause. "Ok, see you next month. Bye." Kim hung up again.

"Kat?" Tommy asked.

"Yep. When I said that me and 'Sha got drunk, I didn't mean we were the only ones. So did Kat, Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky. It was a lot of fun. Kat and Jason both owe me a hundred dollars each, because they both bet the next ranger team you helped with would have a pink ranger. You are making me a lot of money, boy."

"Oh God," Tommy laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kim just smiled as Trent passed her a strawberry smoothie.

* * *

Two hours later Tommy pulled up to Kim's apartment building. "What to come in for dinner?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Tommy smiled. They walked up two flights of stairs and down a hallway to room 23C. Kim unlocked the door and led the way into her home. Tommy looked around the loft. The walls were an off-white color. There was a white couch sitting in the main room with a pink colored throw blanket hanging over the back. Opposite the couch was a tv, and in between the two was a coffee table. The coffee table had a few books strewn about the surface as well as a closed silver laptop. Off to his right was a small kitchen. There was a breakfast bar with three stools that separated the living room and the kitchen. Tommy also saw another room in the back. There was a half-wall. Past it he could see a bed with a light pink comforter. He also noticed countless bookshelves filled with books and trophies throughout the loft. She had done well for herself. It was simple, yet if felt very warm and inviting to him.

After surveying the room, he turned his attention back to Kim. She was in the kitchen humming to herself as she prepared some ham slices. She put them in the oven and told Tommy to go sit on the couch and she would be right out. When she sat down, they talked about what they had been doing with their lives, and talking about the ranger, new and old.

"Kim, I don't want to talk about the Letter now, because we are getting along so good, but I just wanted you to know I still love you." Tommy admitted.

"Tommy, I love you too." Kim whispered. Tommy pulled Kim closer to him content to know how she felt. He felt Kim pull his head down into a kiss. "Crap." Kim said.

"What? What's wrong?" Tommy panicked.

"Calm down. I just remembered that now I owe Rocky and Zack fifty bucks each." Kim pouted.

Tommy laughed. "Why?"

"Rocky bet me that you still loved me, and Zack bet me that we would end up kissing the day we first saw each other again."

"I won't tell Zack if you won't." Tommy offered.

"Deal." Kim agreed sealing the deal with another kiss.

Just then the timer went off. "Time for dinner, handsome."

They spent dinner talking about just how many bets Kim had made with the gang. After she finished tell him all of them he had to ask just how much she had drank. Tommy helped Kim with the dishes, then decided that he had to leave, because it was 6:30 and he still had a bunch of papers to grade.

At the door of Kim's loft, Tommy agreed to pick Kim up tomorrow, since she had left her car at the school. With a parting kiss, they said goodnight.

Kim leaned back against her closed door. _Everything is Prefect. He still loves me. I love him. _

* * *

XrachX - This was just fluff. I like fluff.

MaxCobra - Well, they will both be on the show, so they will see each other, especially when they schedule gets stricter.

TrueRomantic - No, they haven't talked about the letter yet, but they will. It was fun to make Tommy almost fall last chapter.

redandblack4eva - glad you like it...

Cranelove - sorry it took me so long to update, I was on vacation.


	5. The Trouble with Interviews

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be writing this right now. Well, I do own names that aren't familiar.

Sorry guys... It's been a while. Life's just been crazy. I'm working on updating I Dreamed a Dream.

* * *

High School Play 

The Trouble with Interviews

* * *

Tommy picked Kim up in front of her apartment building the next morning. She didn't look fully awake yet. Tommy, on the other hand, had become a morning person. When he had commented on it, she glared at him and took another sip of her coffee. 

They split for the day, each heading for separate parts of the building, knowing they would see each other after school. Today, after all, was the first real practice.

Kim walked into the choir room. Mr. Lechner as well as Mrs. Emmel were already there. There was supposed to be a meeting for all the choir department this morning. Mrs. Emmel was supposed to be leaving next week to have her baby, so Kim would be taking her position. It was actually going to be a promotion, because Mrs. Emmel wanted to stay home after the baby came.

Mrs. Emmel, or rather Elise, smile at Kim when she came in. "Are you coming to my class today? I wanted you to meet all the kids," Elise asked.

"Yes, I am. Second period right?" Kim asked. She really was sorry to see Elise go. They were pretty good friends. They would go out to lunch together from time to time.

"Yes. They are such a great bunch of kids. And they have the most beautiful voices!" Elise started to ramble. She did that a lot.

Kim suppressed a giggle when Mr. Lechner rolled his eyes and commented under his breath something like, 'of course they have good voices, it's an invitation only group!' Elise seemed to witness none of this.

Mr. Lechner decided to change the subject. He was very joking with all those under him, and decided it was time Kim got picked on. "So Kimberly, it seems you've found yourself a boyfriend in Dr. Oliver, no?" Kim turned beet red.

"Um... well, we uh... kind of knew each other in high school." Mr. Lechner gave her an 'and?' look. "And we kind of dated for a few years." Kim said really fast hoping the chorus teachers in the hallway wouldn't hear coming in.

Luck wasn't with her...

"Who's Kimmie dating?" Asked Sara. She was another voice teacher.

"That Tommy Oliver character." Mr Lechner responded.

"Dr. Oliver? Wow! I see him in the hall sometimes. He is so gorgeous!" Patricia, the head of Freshman Choir breathed.

"We aren't dating right now. It was years ago. We aren't that close anymore." Kim responded. Everyone in the room tried to come up with something to keep the conversation going.

"Mr. Lechner? May I respond to that?" It was Kira. She had been invited to the meeting because she was writing an article about Mrs. Emmel leaving for the Music Program's district newsletter.

"Of course, go ahead." He responded. She was usually one of the ones that always had a witty come back.

"Ms. Hart, you too looked pretty close when you passed out at the Cyber Café yesterday and Dr. O caught you."

"You're evil." Kim responded while trying to hide a smile. Everyone else let out an 'Ohhhh...'

"Ok, we need to start this meeting or it won't be over before school starts." Shouted Mr. Lechner.

* * *

Second period. 

The bell rung. All of the singers sat down in their respective seats. Mrs. Emmel walked to the front of the class room to address her students. When she stepped up on the podium, all noise ceased. "As you all know," she started, "I'm leaving next week and you are getting a new teacher. This is Ms. Hart." She motioned to Kim with her right hand.

How about we sing for her so she can hear you, then Kira, Alison, and Jason can do there interview." Kim had been warned. They all helped out with the already mentioned newsletter.

Mrs. Emmel told them she wanted to hear them sing the Alma Matter without there music. It sounded great, but they were the best singers in the school. She had them sing a song from Phantom of the Opera, and a song by Queen. Then they all sat down.

Kira Ford, Alison Sarraga, and Jason Morgan all proceeded to go to the front of the class room. They, as well as Kim all sat in chairs in the front of the room. Mrs. Emmel sat in the back.

Alison started. "Hi Ms. Hart. I'm Alison. I'm a Junior. My singing part is Soprano 1."

Kira's turn. "I'm Kira Ford. I'm a Senior and an Mezzo Soprano."

Jason was the last to speak. "I'm Jason Morgan. I'm a senior, and a tenor."

"Well, I'm Kimberly Hart. Ms. Hart to all of you while we are in school. I usually sing Soprano 2."

"Where did you go to high school and what is your fondest memory from it?" Alison asked.

"I went to Angel Grove High. Hmm... fondest memory. Umm... probably my friends. We had this huge group."

"What were your friends like?" Asked Jason.

Kim pulled out a handful of pictures. "Well, my Jason was like my big brother. He still is. He loves martial arts. He owns a dojo with another guy from our group Rocky. He loves to eat. Rocky's married to Aisha, who is one of my best friends. She is a teacher at a tech-school in Angel Grove. Tanya lives in Angel Grove too. She works at a bakery. Her best friend Kat is in New York on Broadway. She's dating Zack Who owns a Hip-hop dance school. Adam is a doctor in Queens New York. Billy lives about an hour away. He is a forensic investigator. His wife, my best friend Trini, was killed in a car accident a few years ago. My former boyfriend, Tommy, works a few halls down from here. You all know him as Dr. O." She finished. As she announced each person, she produced a school picture from when they were in high school. She let them be passed around the room. After a minute or two, only the picture of Tommy was still out. A bass raised his hand. Kim nodded at him to speak.

"What's up with Dr. O's hair?"

"Oh, I used to love his hair. I was surprised he cut it!"

"So are you and Dr. O dating now?" It was Kira that asked the question of course.

"I'm not sure. I_ think _we are, but please on with the interview."

The class was surprised to find out their new teacher had two gold metals from the Olympics, and that she had made a CD that was in stores. Even if it was an unknown. Of course, there were more questions about Tommy, but that was a given.

The bell rung signaling the end of second period. The class filed out chattering about Ms. Hart and Dr. O.

* * *

Fourth Period 

Tommy looked at the clock: thirty more minutes. A mess of choir kids were in this class. Apparently Kim had blabbed about some of his _finer _moments during second period. He shook his head. He'd bother her about it at play practice this afternoon. There were stories he could tell them about her. After all, she wasn't perfect either. Tommy went back to grading papers and let his class out five minutes early. He ran out to his car to retrieve the extra clothes he brought with him. He wasn't going to teach kids how to 'fight' while wearing dress pants and a button up shirt after all.

* * *

Auditorium 

It was just dance and fight practice today. Tommy and Kim were sitting on the stage. Tommy had a white t-shirt and sweatpants. Kim wore black cotton capris and a pink tank top.

They looked out at their 'charges.' There were about one-hundred and fifty kids. Kim used the stage for half an hour trying to help the girls learn the steps for "I feel Pretty." They all picked up on it pretty quickly. Kim was pleased at that. During that time, Tommy had taken most of the boys to the cafeteria which had been cleared of tables to practice the opening fight scene between the sharks and jets. Mr. Lechner and the other adults went back and forth making notes about costumes and props needed for both groups, and suggesting stage positions for people to both Tommy and Kim. After a while, all the kids were back in the auditorium.

They set up a schedule. The Jets would be staying after school tomorrow to start learning the steps to cool. All the boys would have fight practice around 5pm...

Tommy was able to find Kim in one of the choir rooms picking up all her stuff ten minutes later. "You ratted me out to all of my students."

She giggled without looking up. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

He shook his head as they headed to their cars together. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked when they got to her car. Tommy nodded. He kissed her softly.

"Oh, by the way, we are dating. Kira and Alison told me you said you weren't sure."

Kim turned a light shade of red as Tommy walked off.

'He has a nice butt.' Kim thought to herself as she got in her car and pulled away.

* * *

Well... that's all for now... 

Thanks to my reviewers...

redandblack4eva

MaxCobra

Cranelove

TrueRomantic

hansongirl14


End file.
